starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Darth Bane
Darth Bane, nascido sob o nome de Dessel em Apatros, foi um dos mais importantes Lordes Negros dos Sith. Ao fim das Novas Guerras Sith. Bane era um dos últimos Lordes Sith legítimos, assim como o único sobrevivente da Última Batalha de Ruusan, a última batalha da guerra, reinventando por sua vez a Ordem Sith após sua destruição. A revolução de Bane incluiu a criação da Regra de Dois, uma estrutura que ao limitar o número de Sith e assim eliminando as lutas internas que infestavam a ordem, permitiu que o eventual sucessor de Bane, Darth Sidious, finalmente triunfar sobre a Ordem Jedi e a República Galáctica. Seu primeiro nome era Dessel, nascido em Apatros. Seu pai trabalhava em minas e era chamado Hurst. Teve uma infancia problemática devido ao pai o culpar pela morte da mãe e sempre de forma pejorativa o chamava de Bane. Sendo assim, desde cedo a revolta e o ódio foram grandes nele, agindo com extrema violência. Chamando a atenção de Lorde Qordis, que fazia parte da infame Irmandade da escuridão, um grupo de seguidores do lado sombrio, em geral de ex-Jedi. Porém, Lorde Qordys nunca terminou os ensinamentos de Bane, pois o mesmo tinha pouca paciência e não seguia as hierarquias tradicionais, já que se achava o escolhido para governar e liderar os Sith. Ele acreditava nisto de forma messiânica e dizia ser seu destino. Uniu-se desta forma à Irmandade com a intenção de controlá-la. Por sua força e poder, chamou a atenção e a inveja de adversarios como Lorde Kaan, lider do Clã Sith. Bane achava Kaan indgno de liderar os Sith; o achava Fraco e covarde. Kaan tentou destruir Bane de uma vez por todas, envenenando-o pouco antes da ultima batalha em Ruusan. Bane, devido ao seu poder e força, não morreu e se curou para voltar a Ruusan com o objetivo de confrontar Kaan. Kaan o aceitou como um dos principais líderes militares, e os dois se uniram na Meditação de batalha pra coordenar a vitória sobre os Jedi. Porém, os outros Lordes negros detectaram a ambição de Bane para os controlar, quebrando a corrente de meditação. Levando a derrota os Exércitos Sith na linha de frente da batalha. Julgando tudo perdido, Lorde Kaan e os outros lordes usaram o terrível poder da Bomba de Pensamento: uma forma de canalizar a Força em poder explosivo de grande raio de ação matando a todos tanto Jedi como Sith. Somente Bane sobreviveu, e depois disto foi armagurado com a costante traição e inveja dos outros Lordes Sith, estabeleceu o código de um Mestre e um aprendiz sendo que este último, quando e estivesse pronto, mataria seu Mestre. Sua primeira aprendiz foi uma menina ainda chamada Zannah que os Jedi haviam trazido a Ruusan e de certa forma havia sobrevivido também. Bane a poupou pois achou que ela tinha potencial e que se encontrariam novamente. Isto ocorreu em Onderon, onde Bane foi ao Túmulo de Fredon Nadd a procura de conhecimento Sith e terminar seu treinamento. Lá, seu espírito foi atormentado pelo espirito de seu primeiro mestre, Lorde Qodis, que o culpava pela derrota da Irmandade. Tentando matar seu ex-aprendiz, ele fez sua nave, a Valcyn, sofrer uma pane nos sistemas e cair na lua de Dxun. Lá, os tormentos de Bane continuaram, e ele teve que sobreviver ao ataque das feras, e, irônicamente, foi o espírito de Lorde Kaan que o ajudou a sobreviver, e lhe guiou até um Holocron Sith. Mas, antes de chegar a ele, Bane foi atacado por criaturas parasitas chamadas Orbalisks. Estas criaturas parasitas se alimentavam da Força, porém não matavam seu hospedeiro, pois lhe retornava mais Força para o infectado num ciclo. Estes se reproduziram no corpo de Bane criando uma armadura viva em seu corpo, exceto na cabeça. Bane tentou retirá-los, sem sucesso. Apos estudar o Holocron, Bane estabeleceu o codigo Sith e, ao domesticar uma fera de Dxun, voltou a Onderon e reencontrou Zannah que se tornou definitivamente sua aprendiz. Com eles, surgiu assim um novo modo operante, de se ter paciencia, planejar, em segredo e um exame rigoroso para se ter o mérito de se chamar Darth. Os Jedi posteriomente os encontraram e descobriram a nova Regra de Dois, antes que estes sumissem novamente nas sombras. Tudo indica que Darth Zannah cumpriu o novo codigo, matando Darth Bane e tomando seu lugar. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, quando Mestre Yoda visitou o antigo mundo Sith de Korriban (Moraband), em busca de respostas a respeito da identidade do Lorde Sith Darth Sidious, enfrentou o espírito desencarnado de Bane sobre seu túmulo, que guardava o acesso a uma câmara subterrânea onde os Sith sacrificavam os Jedi. Bane tentou seduzir o Mestre Jedi com o objetivo de torná-lo seu aprendiz, no que Yoda deveria matá-lo. Yoda, porém, escarnece do espírito de Bane, afirmando que este já estava morto e que, há muito tempo, não mais existia. Derrotado e expulso pelo Jedi, Bane retorna ao seu túmulo e concede passagem a ele. Aparições *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith'' * *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' Romantização * * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' Romantização *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Parte 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Parte 5'' Fontes *''Secrets of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 83'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 134'' *''"The Emperor's Pawns" - Star Wars Gamer 5'' *''"Heritage of the Sith" - Star Wars Insider 88'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 21'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Membros da Irmandade da Escuridão Categoria:Mineiros Categoria:Lordes Sith Categoria:Pessoal militar Sith Categoria:Instrutores de combates com sabres de luz Categoria:Pilotos Categoria:Snipers e franco atiradores Categoria:Feiticeiros Sith Categoria:Lordes Negros dos Sith Categoria:Filósofos Categoria:Sith Banitas